From human to hedgehog remake
by boredknight
Summary: Story about 3 boys called, Joshua, Matt and Aaron. They were turned into: Shadow, Espio and Silver. Thanks to Robotnik of course! Who else?
1. Chapter 1

( I don't own anything from SEGA!)

**From human to hedgehog**

_**Joshua's POV**_

It was a year when people from Earth could travel to the planet Mobius. I was waiting in the airport talking to my friends from my school trip. My friends and I were very unusual. " I hope the people from Mobius aren't noobs in gaming!" My friend, Aaron was joking as usual. "All right, our spaceship is ready!" My teacher interrupted us. " Time to go." Matt said.

We got in and we were shocked: it looked so awesome! "Matt, are you buying a Xbox 360?" I asked, trying to convince him. " No, I won't buy a Xbox! It's a waste of money!" Matt said, pissed. "Please, we can all play together?" I said, pleading. Matt just ignored me. "What the crap!" I raised my voice. "Josh shut up!" Aaron said. "Wanna piece of me!" I asked. "Come on then!" He warned me.

We got after ten hours out op the spaceship. "We're here!" A girl said, with an American accent. In the spaceships they were; Americans, British, Dutch and Germans on board. We heard some people who were speaking Dutch. I could understand them, because I am Dutch before I moved to England.

We were walking out of the airfield to the Station Square hotel. "It's so nice." It had a bigger TV screen than an average TV in Earth. "The graphics are better than Blue-Ray!" I grew excited. The beds were awesome. It had everything: beds, good customer service, excellent food, computer, TV etc. We went out to explore Station Square.

Suddenly, we heard an explosion. "What the hell!" Aaron said. " A building blew up! There are some weird looking robots out there!" A girl screamed. "A robot?!" Aaron, Alex, Matt and I said together. We looked outside and there were robots shooting and killing people for no reason! "Crap!" I said, scared. Then, suddenly a blue blur came out of nowhere and destroyed 4 robots. Along him was a red creature and a yellow thing with two tails. "Eggman again." He said smiling. "What is he?" I asked my friends. "I don't know." Aaron said, confused. "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog! I'm part of the Freedom Fighters! This is my friends, Knuckles and Tails!" Sonic smiled to us. "How can he be smiling when people are getting killed!" I asked. Sonic destroyed all the robots.

_**Robotnik's POV **_

"Haha, Sonic as usual!" Robotnik was amused, even when his robots were being destroyed. "What do we do?" His robot mailed him. "We kidnap the Earthlings, so that GUN will be alerted. While we hold the kidnappers, we use our secret weapon...


	2. The change

(I don't own anything from SEGA!)

_**From human to hedgehog**_

_Josh POV_

After the battle, we're still shocked."Who would do such a thing?!" A random boy spoke up. We were back at the hotel. "Our bus is here." My teacher said. We were going back to Earth. Everybody was quiet still thinking about the scene and the hedgehog and his friends. "What is the Freedom Fighters?" I asked. "I dunno." Chad said. We drove off. "We're are we driving to? We are already past the airport." My teacher went to the driver, "We're are we going?" Suddenly, the "man" hands turned into a knife and stabbed her. It was a robot! A TV came out of nowhere. "Good evening, my name is Robotnik."

"I'm going to test my project on three people. Who'll be the lucky one?" Robotnik made a horrible joke. We were surrounded by the same robots, we last saw in the morning. We were all locked up. "We are locked up! Crap!" Luke said terrified. "It's going to be all right." A teacher came to calm us down. "Hello." The fat ass said. "Now, I will decide the persons. You, you and you!" He chose Aaron, Matt and I! "Leave them alone!" A teacher was scared as hell. "Shut up, bitch!" Robotnik was losing his anger.

"We are going to turn you in something so special! You first, he chose Matt. "I'm going to turn you into Project Espio," He led Matt to a machine. A bright light was followed. Matt turned into a purple animal, yellow eyes and a horn. "What the hell!" Aaron yelled. "You're turn!" Robotnik was fascinated. "No please! Don't do it!" Aaron begged. "Too bad! Don't cry!" Robotnik said, to calm him down. "You're going to be Project Silver!" Aaron was turned into a silver hedgehog with gloves, yellow eyes and pointy quills. "No! What have you done with me!" Robotnik ignored him. "You're going to be Project Shadow!" He led me, I kicked out but no chance. He threw me into a machine. A bright light shined. I came out and felt weird. I looked into a mirror. "What the hell!" I panicked. I had a black fur, red stripes on my black quills, hand gloves with a golden ring attached on it, weird metallic shoes, it had boosters! I also had pointy quills, only more back-pointed. "What have you done to us!" Aaron yelled. "I turned you into two hedgehogs and one chameleon!" Robotnik said, proud. "You'll pay for this!" I yelled. I skated with super-speed just like Sonic! I kicked Robotnik in the stomach. "What the!" Robotnik growled. Robotnik fell towards the machine. A green emerald came out. I grabbed the emeralds. "What is this?" I asked. "Leave the Chaos Emeralds!" Robotnik said, panicking. "Now it's mine!" "I'm going to kill you!" I turned into a red form. I kicked Robotnik into the wall, then punched his face 4 times. "Calm down!" Aaron and Matt said shocked by mine anger. "What's going on?" Sonic and his friends were here. "They turned us into this!" Aaron said. "Robotnik how low can you be!" A pink girl said. "Stupid Freedom Fighters!" Robotnik screamed. "There is no changing back!" You're school friends are already back to Earth!" Robotnik yelled.

No way back? School left us behind?


	3. Chapter 3

(I don't own anything from SEGA!)

_**From human to hedgehog**_

Sonic's POV

I saw two hedgehogs and one chameleon. One hedgehog could be a clone of me. He had black fur, quills were up pointing while mine were down pointing, on his quills were red lines, he had the same gloves as me but only had a ring on each glove and he had weird shoes/skates on. "What happened?" I asked. "They turned us into this!" The silver hedgehog spoke back. "What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Aaron, the purple one is Matt and he is Josh." Aaron said. "It's gonna be all right." I tried to comfort them with a smile. "Come with me." I told them. "We're going to the Freedom Fighters base."

We arrived in the President's home. "Who are they?" The President asked me. "They were humans who were turned into two hedgehogs and chameleon." I told them. "The silver hedgehog is Aaron, the other hedgehog is Josh and the chameleon is Espio." "I see what powers do they got?" The President was curious. "I still don't know." I didn't know it. "They need a place to live." The president suggested. "They can live in Cream's house." I suggested. "I'll call her." The President left for the phone.

Aaron's POV

We were in a big mansion. I was amazed how big it is. It had a big garden. "Hello, my name is Cream the Rabbit and this is Cheese." She said, she had big ears, fur were cream looking, she had a blue flying thing with her. Cheese what kind of name is that? "You three can go out in the garden if you want." She said, politely. "Okay." We went outside. "Want to race to the end of the garden?" Josh said, confident. "Fine!" Matt and I said together. "Ready, set, go!" We raced. To my surprise, Josh had super-speed! He was there in like 5 seconds! Matt was second and I was last! "That's cheating!" I moaned. "You wanted to race." Josh said feeling triumphant.

Josh POV

I've beaten them so hard! My skates were just as fast as Sonic! "My special power is speed!" I said feeling happy. They just ignored me. They are just jealous! Aaron seemed to concentrate on something. Then suddenly a football moved from the ground and was floating in mid-air! "What the hell!" Matt and I said together. "I wonder what's my power is." Matt concentrated and turned invisible! "Matt? Where are you? Matt!" Aaron and I were confused. Suddenly a football moved in mid-air. It is Matt! Matt threw the ball, but Silver was still glowing so he threw the ball at Matt's head. "HEADSHOT!" I yelled. "Should we join the Freedom Fighters?" Aaron asked.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything from SEGA!

**From human to hedgehog**

**Joshua's POV**

I kinda like my powers! I'm strong and fast! I can do special powers with a Chaos Emerald. Meanwhile, there is a parade for the Freedom Fighters for what they've done. I wonder who is faster: Sonic or me? I know Sonic has super speed. They wanted me to join their group. I'm still not sure if I want to. I really don't care. Aaron and Matt joined. We all changed our attitudes: Aaron was first a game freak and never wanted to join an army or something now they've joined, it is the same as Matt, I was kind of shy when I was a human. I'm not shy in this form, but I like to keep everything to myself. I barely talk to anyone. What do I do? Where do I go? What will my mother think when I'm not home? Will she miss me? When do we go back? I'm bored. I'm gonna run for a while.

Aaron's POV

Matt and I joined the Freedom Fighters. I still wonder why Josh won't join. I passes the fitness test. I may not be fast, but I got a special power. We heard the alarm go off. "It's Eggman again!" A voice said. Eggman? Do they mean Robotnik? "Let's go! Aaron, you team up with Matt!" The President commanded us. "Come on Matt!" I said. Eggman sent robots on the street, shooting people who got in their way."Ten people were killed! Let's move!" Sonic was getting impatient. "Take the west side. I'll take the east side." Sonic said to us. We got in the car and went to Station Square. GUN soldiers were shooting the robots, but the robots had an armour which was hard to pierce. Two soldiers were killed. "We need reinforcement!" One shouted. I lifted a spiky object and pierced the robot's armour. Matt turned invisible and got in a tree and threw little bomb at the robots. 2 robots malfunctioned. This is guerilla warfare! I threw more objects at them. Suddenly, a big robot came out that was five times bigger than a normal robot. It stepped on one soldier and killed him instantly! "Shit!" I screamed. Matt threw more bombs, only this one bigger bombs. It damaged him a little bit. He electrocuted four soldiers. I threw a pole at him. The robot fell backwards and got up again. It ignored me. It zapped two more soldiers with a laser. "Matt, we need to destroy it now!" I yelled. I used my power to shock a robot and threw it at the robot. It made it malfunction. "NOW!" I screamed. We threw bombs and all kind of stuff. It destroyed him. We did it!

GUN Base

"The robots were destroyed by the Freedom Fighters. Project Espio and Project Silver joined the Freedom Fighters." A soldier said. "What about Project Shadow?" The Commander asked. "He wasn't seen at the Battle scene." The soldier reported. "Keep an eye out. Prepare the GUN Mobile, Heavy Dog! They are Robotnik's creations!" The Commander ordered. "Isn't Aaron and Matt on our side?" The soldier asked. "I know! Only follow Project Shadow!"


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything from SEGA!

**From human to hedgehog**

**Matt's POV**

Aaron and I were now officially ranked as heroes. It feels good to help people. It may be dangerous, but after the battle you feel so proud! I don't know what Josh is doing but Aaron and I am doing fine. We were at the shopping centre of Station Square, looking for good games. I felt something fast behind me, it made me lose my balance. "What the hell was that?" I asked. "I dunno." Aaron said. I heard people say that it was Sonic, but I saw Sonic arriving, so it couldn't be him. Maybe Josh? Meanwhile, Sonic was with Knuckles, Tails, Cream and a pink hedgehog with a red dress. She kinda looks nice. "Nice?" I said to myself. "I shouldn't be interested in her." I told myself.

Joshua's POV

As I skated past everyone with super-speed. Everyone thought I was Sonic! I smiled at this. I was really bored. As I made my way out, there were two GUN soldiers waiting for me. What going on? "STOP! Don't move!" They yelled at me, pointing their GUN. "What did I do?" I asked. "You're wanted for being a criminal!" One said. Criminal? I had to get out of here! I spin-dashed at the guns and it broke them in two. "What the-!" One screamed. I ran past them leaving them shocked. Suddenly, a green robot with missile launchers came in front of me. "This is Heavy-Dog!" A voice said. Ready to destroy the target!" He screamed. I spin-dashed the cockpit. He shot rockets at me. I dodged it because of my speed. "Amateur." I thought to myself. I spin-dashed it again. This time he sent some missiles at me. I tried to dodge it, but it followed me! Crap! I stood for a bush and waited. Just before it made impact, I jumped and it hit the bush. Too close. I spin-dashed on the walls, to confuse the machine. Then I spin-dashed it. "It's too strong!" He said. I destroyed the glass of the cockpit and pulled out the soldier. "Thanks!" He thanked me.

Sonic's POV

I heard that a black hedgehog destroyed a GUN mobile. Josh? Why would he do such a thing? What is going on? He has super-speed. Faker! Nobody steals my title! He better not try! I got pissed at thinking of being second.


End file.
